Con suavidad
by Soft Scarlet
Summary: ¿Sabes qué me haría feliz,Misa? Que tomaras el almuerzo temprano por más, si renunciaras ahora mismo me harías un grandísimo favor. ¿Es posible? Universo alterno. Mello x Misa. Autor original:Acey Dearest.


_Cuando otras personas solicitan que nos convirtamos en un ser diferente para satisfacer sus deseos, nos vemos forzados a destruir lo que somos en verdad. Es la forma más tácita del homicidio. Y son nuestros amados padres y amigos cercanos quienes se encargan de asesinarnos, sin más ni menos que una sonrisa en los labios. _

**Jun Morrison**

Ojos negros y piel bronceada: Misa conoce a Mello en la entera de que es el segundo mejor ahí y que vino de Alemania.

Prefiere pensar en él, antes que ir más allá-al pasado que realmente le pertenece-así que recoge todo lo que le ha pertenecido y escribe sobre sus maneras en un diario que seleccionó especialmente para ello, aunque al principio tenía sólo dibujos. Es así como su memoria como individuo se desvanece.

_(Su pequeña tía, murmurando que Misa es una carga, putita a la que Dios escupe y de la que nunca quiso hacerse cargo en primer lugar, de no ser porque sus padres murieron y nadie más...) _

Todo lo que tiene que ver con él es mejor que lo que tiene que ver con ella. Misa está lejos de ser una niña sana, le faltan colores en la cara y sólo ha cumplido catorce años

_(Sin contar que puede resultar increíblemente idiota) _

pero ama tener a Mello en la misma clase.

La enfermedad acompaña a Misa desde siempre...conoce el ala del hospital mejor que cualquier enfermera, de tantas veces que ha despertado ahí. Se siente cansada y triste con mucha frecuencia. No sabe por qué.

Misa desearía decirle a Mello

_(que quiere ser como él) _

que es vibrante. Parece tan lleno de vida, jugando fútbol o simplemente estudiando: es la vida en su estado más puro.

***

_(Le duele estar viva, se siente muy triste) _

Está en cama. Misa arroja al suelo toda la información que compiló sobre él y llora en soledad. Porque se ha ido.

_(la Virgen María la mira como si reprobara su actitud) _

Está a punto de romper a llorar, cuando sus ojos atrapan esa letra cursiva y desprolija que le pertenece, justo antes de que desgarre su cubrecamas.

_(la letra de Mello es mucho mejor) _

"Su color preferido es el negro, pero también le gusta el rojo. Tiene un rosario que usa debajo de sus camisetas. Como Near odia el fútbol, Mello se esfuerza en jugar bien..."

Se le dilataron las pupilas. Por supuesto.

-¡Cuando crezca quiere vivir en los Ángeles!  
Tal vez vaya para allá.Se obliga a creer que es cierto, entre hipidos.

_(se ha ido) _

Linda golpea la entrar y acaba por pregunta qué le sucede a Misa, por qué ha estado llorando, si acaso está enferma.

***

Vuelven a verse sólo cinco años más tarde.

Misa se pregunta cómo que la ha reconocido, por qué la elige como compañera, en primer término.

_(se ha teñido el cabello, ahora está rubia) _

Niños llorosos, colegialas que sonríen mucho y ella les procura helados. Ese es su trabajo en un mucha gente a su alrededor.

La miran mientras intenta cumplir con su labor. A veces parece que supieran no sabe hacerlo bien .Porque le es sus ojos, reflejan que ella no pertenece a ese lugar.

_(Es otro producto defectuoso de los fundadores de Wammy House, se muestra como tal por accidente cada vez que habla de sí misma en tercera persona , a pesar de que pasado horas encerrada en su apartamento, tratando de aprender a ser normal para encajar en éste mundo) _

_(Su vida es inferior y su salario es mínimo) _

_(Seguro que a Mello le va mucho mejor) _

Ya hace años de la última vez que Misa enfermó. Algo es algo.

Cruces invertidas, cráneos. Es la clase de persona en la que Mello se convertiría (tiene el mismo cabello, color rubio oscuro) y Misa no puede evitar mirarlo dos veces. Es uno de los adolescentes que esperan en la fila.

_(¿Podría ser? No, no es posible) _

Tiene un abrigo claro, pero va de negro y se recarga sobre la registradora de un modo similar a como Mello (_es una actitud que toman muchos adolescentes, no significa que_...) además de que tiene un rosario colgando del cuello y su cabello es rubio pero no tanto como para lucir como el oro.

_(Lo reconozco,Dios mío...) _

Es verdad,Misa lo reconoce.

(_Pero qué has hecho,Mello, tu cara...Oh, Dios mío,qué fue lo que...)_

_(¿Qué te ha hecho Kira?) _

-¿Qué s-se l-le o-ofrece? Tenemos...l-lo que...u-usted...

_(No puedo creerlo) _

Su voz es chillona, se inclina hacia ella por encima de la registradora y coloca las manos en su superficie.

-¿Sabes qué me haría feliz,Misa? Que tomaras el almuerzo temprano por más, si renunciaras ahora mismo me harías un grandísimo favor. ¿Es posible?

_(Misa...) _

_(La gente se daría cuenta de quién es si dice su nombre en público) _

Asiente cuando acaba por susurrarlo.

_(¿Cómo sucedió?¿Quién te hizo eso?Tu cara,Mello...) _

Misa aferra la registradora y mira la fila de personas que piden helados. Son una multitud.

-El señor Beatty siempre ha querido despedirme.¡Prometo que será muy rápido, espérame diez minutos,Mello!Iré a ver a mi jefe y le d-daré una e-excusa p-para qu-que lo haga.

_(No te vayas antes de que Misa regrese, por favor,Mello)  
_  
***

Sigue ahí.

Le cuenta del caso ni bien entran al auto.

_(La cicatriz es, en verdad, su única preocupación) _

_(¿Quién se atrevería a hacerle daño a Mello?Era un príncipe de cuento) _

_(Kira lo hizo) _

_(Lo mandaré al Infierno por eso) _

Le dice qué necesita que haga.

_(Han pasado más de cinco años, pero aquí estamos, hermoso Mello) _

Intenta no mirarlo demasiado y prestar atención a sus palabras.

(_En cierta forma, ha vuelto para ella) _

***

Dan nombres falsos en la registradora. Mello está apresurándose y parece formar parte de un sueño, en especial cuando la arrastra a ese sucio y ordinario cuarto de hotel.

-¡Mira lo que ha hecho! Esa vieja puta,parecía que nos miraba como diciendo "¡Kira los castigará por esto,pecadores!"Para ser recepcionista es muy idiota. Si supiera lo que vamos a hacer en realidad, ni se fijaría en que los nombres que dimos son diferentes...

-Deja de chillar, podrías darle una idea.

Dejan pasar una hora antes de comenzar a atacar las provisiones. Mello no se mueve del sofá en su cuarto, a pesar de que alquiló dos habitaciones para pasar la noche.

Misa se queda dormida tras desempacar el equipo de alto espionaje que consiguieron en el mercado negro, una docena de gaseosas de dieta y quince barras de chocolate.

Por un segundo deja de respirar y ruega que Mello le pregunte sobre su enfermedad, la que no le deja comer tanto como él.

_(No pareces cansada) _

_(No me enfermaba desde que...) _

_(Te fuiste,Mello) _

Lo mira, acostado en el sofá.

_(Eres tú el único que merece descansar) _

Hasta que él se duerma, no piensa hacerlo tampoco. Lo mismo que hizo con la comida.

Su cara es como un lienzo que ha sido desgarrado.

Parece un Norman Rockwell pasado por ácido sulfúrico.

Misa quiere asegurarse de que es real, tomando sus manos (_los guantes no_), muy a pesar de todo.

Pero no lo hace.

-Matt es demasiado guapo.-Coca Cola caliente, papas fritas que le ahogan la voz a Misa cuando dice eso al teléfono, dos semanas más tarde.-Lástima que está casi comprometido con Kira.

-Como digas.-Lo dice para que se calle, no es como si realmente compartiera la opinión.

Tienen más espacio del que necesitan. Han cambiado de cuarto y de motel unas cuatro veces y este es el sitio más bonito en el que han ido a dar. Encuentra tiempo suficiente para chequear la docena de laptops que se disponen a su alrededor, recién sacadas de sus empaques, a pesar de que solo puede prestar verdadera atención a una o dos al mismo tiempo. 

_(Las computadoras son estúpidas, no hay nada mejor que telefonear a Mello)_

Coloca la información en gruesos párrafos, porque así se lo ha pedido él. Separa lo que ha recolectado entre aquello que puede ser útil y lo que no tiene motivo de exaltarse. Jamás buscó información sobre nadie (salvo Mello) y hace su mejor esfuerzo.

Se siente mal cuando no usa la tercera persona, que quiere salirle con naturalidad.

-Misa ya terminó. Está entre el primer y segundo puesto de las encuentras que las revistas para adolescentes hacen del modelo más atractivo. Ha trabajado en Japón durante los últimos cinco años, tal y como tú me lo decías.

"Por otro lado, Misa puede ver que no cuida su postura. Y que fuma, así que no será tan guapo durante mucho tiempo más. Piensa que parece muy perezoso cuando camina arrastrando los pies por la pasarela. No es de Japón, pero empezó a modelar para una empresa de...

-¿Misa?

-¿Si?

-Cállate.

Le hace caso.

-No parece estar usando el cuaderno estos días que corren.-Le apunta Mello- y eso es lo que me interesa.

Misa traga en seco y vuelve a servirse papas ía engordar porque carece del (_coraje, talento, cerebro_) metabolismo ejemplar de Mello._Comida chatarra, es como si fuera chocolate._ Misa se justifica y le dice a Mello que la espere en el teléfono, mientras que busca servilletas de papel.

-Misa no cree que Matt haya podido encontrar tiempo en su apretada agenda nunca.

La voz de Mello es muy seca: cruje del otro lado de la línea.

-Durante el 2004 se las arregló para que lo encerraran durante meses bajo el cargo de ser el segundo Kira. Pero en vez de cantar, amenazó con suicidarse.

_(Toallas de papel cubren el suelo)_

Misa enciende otra computadora y da una exclamación de sorpresa.

-Misa se aburriría mucho si Matt hubiese muerto, así que eso es bueno.

***

Misa cree que no sólo es bueno, pero en secreto.

Los foros y topics del caso tienen al menos cinco años, pero ella los lee para ahondar en los rumores de los que le habló Mello. La policía lo liberó, tras retenerlo dos meses. Para que no hablara, le dieron una suma de dinero que equivaldría al triple de lo que Matt ganaba por ese entonces con un año de trabajo. Uno de los foreros anónimos afirmó que el verdadero Matt murió, asesinado por la policía, tras afirmar que apoyaba a Kira. Misa cree que es una idea tonta, pero se ríe de las respuestas que recibió el topic.

_(Acabo de verlo en un comercial. ¿Te parece que un muerto pueda promocionar Levis?)_

_(Podría estar filmado desde antes de que muriera)_

Pone a Matt en la pantalla tan seguido que parece sacrilegio.

_(Debería limitarme al espionaje, se supone que debo pensar en Mello, pero es que...)_

_(Matt sonríe, en tanto Mello permanece serio, incluso cuando ha dado la mitad de su vida...se las arregla para parecer feliz)_

_(Como si todo le pareciera poca cosa)_

Misa se pone roja, agradecida de que Mello no le vea hacerlo.

***

En ocasiones, el aburrimiento de Misa crece tanto que evoca sus recuerdos del orfanato.

-Misa solo tenía buenas notas en Geometría. Le gustaban esas clases. Y criminología,¿recuerdas cuando teníamos doce o trece años? ¡Era tan divertido!

Ni una palabra sobre los datos que recogía y que sigue guardando, pedacitos de papel que prueban que Mello le interesaba mucho más que cualquier ejercicio de Geometría. Tiene miedo de hacer que se preocupe por su salud mental, en cierta forma.

Misa pasa el plumero por encima de los tableros y la pantalla de los ordenadores. En la otra mano tiene el teléfono, donde Mello no responde.

-Pero eran mis únicos sobresalientes,¿sabes? Misa a menudo se preguntaba por qué la mantenían en ese lugar. Misa no era realmente buena haciendo nada.Y todos eran tan listos que la mareaban.-Su risa es aguda, alta, falsa.-Misa cree que el señor Wammy simplemente le tuvo pena.

-Lo dudo.

Misa vuelve a reírse.

-¡Eres adorable, Mello! Siempre fuiste demasiado amable con Misa.-Abraza el teléfono contra su pecho, respira hondo antes de continuar.-Roger solía darme para leer acerca de cómo prestar más atención y usar todo mi potencial, esas vez me llamó a su oficina y me dijo-Misa no puede evitar torcer la cara para imitar el aire de Roger, a pesar de que Mello no puede apreciar tal gesto, estando al otro lado de la línea.-con tono condecente "Misa, no tienes ni siquiera sé cómo ha sucedido tan pronto, pero la has perdido. Me decepcionas."Solía enfadarse mucho.

Mello suspira.

-Ese tipo era un hijo de puta de todos ídalo.

Se siente una idiota por haberlo mencionado en primer lugar y quiere hacerse daño a sí misma hasta sangrar.

-Misa estaba enferma siempre,¿recuerdas?No lo dijo en mi cara, pero Misa oyó una de sus conversaciones con el señor ía que era psicosomático.

_(Como si ella quisiera enfermar)_

-¡Eso no podía ser cierto,Mello!¿Cómo?¿Cuál sería el punto de estar siempre cansada?

_(Su tía solía decirle lo mismo, que sabía que nunca mejoraría y que la llenaría hasta el cuello de deudas con médicos, a propósito, para matarle más rápido)_

_(Maldita bruja que no le conservó lo suficiente como para averiguar si estaba o no en lo correcto al afirmar aquello)_

La voz de Mello interrumpe sus pensamientos por primera vez en la velada.

-No siempre estabas enferma. Solías mirarnos jugar fútbol.

Cada vez que pudo arrastrarse afuera del área médica, estuvo ahí para mirarlo. Ella desea que lo entienda.

-Es que eras demasiado bueno en eso, Mello.

Al final, acabó por contestarle, tras segundos de pausa.

-Fui el único jugador que realmente quería ganar.

Toma el cepillo y comienza a peinarse, examinándose en el espejo. Tiene las raices oscuras otra vez; Misa quiere pensar que Mello sabe por qué se ha teñido del mismo tono.

_(Cuando pateaba la pelota y corría tras ella, su cabello parecía hecho de oro)_

_(Es culpa del sol, decían los amigos de Misa, ni siquiera vale la pena que pierdas el tiempo mirándolo, ahora que te sientes mejor deberías aprovechar para estudiar Literatura, en vez de perder el tiempo afuera, como si tuvieras retrazo mental)_

_(Aunque estudie mucho,Misa reprueba de todos modos)_

-Misa piensa igual.

***

Se compró un diario en el aereopuerto de L.A.y es rojo, con una cruz negra en la abraza y piensa en Mello, preguntándose si la llamará una última vez antes de abordar quizás para darle una última instrucción, así podrá hundirse en su voz de nuevo.

_(Su acento es hermoso)_

A Misa le gusta verlo así, aunque en realidad solo habla ronco y rasposo, en especial en esta época, viniéndose abajo como ha estado desde hace meses.

_(Tal vez es mejor ahora que nunca)_

Espera que así sea.

_(Mello es muy sano, a diferencia de Misa)_

Abre el diario cuando despega al fin su avión _(no la llamó), _escribe su nombre en cada página hasta llenar algunas (_es una forma de protegerlo_).Es tamaño carta. Una palma de alto. Tiene dibujos _(Se va a Japón)._ Prueba con el hirigana.

(Mello y Misa...)

Se regaña a sí misma por tener esperanza.

-¿Qué es eso?-La cierra el diario con brusquedad.

-Es privado.-murmura, con la cara repentinamente caliente.

_(Es tan tonta que puso su nombre real en una de las páginas, junto a una pila de desesperados "Mellos". Porque no sabe cómo se llama en realidad)_

_(Misa le agradecería a Dios si se lo confiara)_

La azafata se encoge de hombros y se lleva la bandeja del almuerzo.

***

Ha decidido decírselo ni bien baje del avión.

Arroja el diario a un bote de basura, tras recibir un mensaje con las direcciones del lugar en el que se hospedarán hoy. Al fin se encuentra con Mello.

-Misa te ama.-Lo dice con una sonrisa triste, dándole a entender que es una confesión fatal.

Parece harto, acostado en una de las camas gemelas, con el rosario enredado entre sus dedos. Parece un condenado. O un Ángel Caído (esa clase de definiciones son para gente de su tipo) y no parece que vaya a responder. Ni siquiera un "lo siento" o "¿Cómo sucedió?". Los ojos de Misa están llenos de lágrimas, a pesar de que practicó la escena a deja caer en la cama, ojos vueltos al cielo.

_ (Son las once de la noche, pero sigues vestida con cuero negro y botas de vaquero, porque siempre has querido parecerte a él, para que estén juntos)_

_(muy juntos)_

_(Aunque en la escuela te pidieran que fueras L., porque eso debías desear para quedarte, jamás te interesó: querías convertirte en Mello)_

_(Si eso no es posible, al menos sé suya, como amiga, juguete, herramienta, lo que él necesite para alcanzar sus propósitos) _

Empuja el equipaje con la punta del pie y la mitad de su contenido queda esparcido en el suelo: camisetas al ombligo, corpiños, rizador, bragas de algodón negro y panties. Vuelve a violentarse y el resto acaba por derramarse: papeles que expresan su doble ciudadanía en Inglaterra y América, más un pasaporte que le duraría diez años, certificado de nacimiento, tarjetas de crédito, puras mentiras dichas en nombre de Mello. Siempre lo ha dado todo por su causa, quiere que lo entienda.

-Misa.

-¿Cómo no se da cuenta?No...hay de qué preocuparse. P-porque si fuera necesario, Misa se mataría. Por usted. Si fuese necesario, Misa lo haría. Eso significa que si sigue adelante con ese caso, podría d-derrotar a Near y m-matar a Kira. Por Misa está bien.

Por un segundo, el temor paraliza el rostro de Mello.

_(¡Oh, mira lo que acabas de hacer! Ahora Mello pensará que estamos locas, Misa, totalmente.)_

Parece que pudiera tener frente a sí esos diarios repletos de sus datos

(Mello tiene un rosario y lo usa debajo de su camiseta, su color preferido es el negro, aunque también le gusta mucho el rojo y jugar al fútbol, sobre todo porque a Near no le agrada...)

como si la maldijeran, también enferma y sin esperanza para sanar. Ahora Mello la odiará.

-Está bien,Misa lo promete.-Murmura y sabe que es verdad, no puede evitar admitirlo, a pesar de que le cuesta decirlo en voz alta.-M-Misa j-jura que...

Mello deja que el rosario caiga al suelo. Parece a punto de derrumbarse.

_(Dios mío, solo mira lo que le has hecho)_

_(Está cansado,Misa, más de lo que tú nunca estarás, porque vive intentando y fallando, una y otra vez)_

Ahora Misa ha batido algo así como un record, siempre se queda atorada en este punto, sin terminar.

_(Tiene el mismo rostro, los años se mezclaron y volvió a los catorce, tirando a los quince nuevamente, juega fútbol en la arena y como ella va muy mal en Literatura, entonces puede verlo)_

-Bueno,Mello, solo quería decirte q-que por mí, e-está m-más que...

_(bien)_

Su aliento sabe a cacao dulce, todos sus dientes están cubiertos por chocolate y Misa lo sabe porque se levantó de la cama y comenzó a besarla. De repente le tironea la camiseta por el dobladillo, intentando sacársela.

_(Se vé tan cansado)_

Los sollozos se convierten en llanto e hipidos. Confusamente, las palabras se entremezclan adentro de su cerebro: "Mello" y "morir" sobre todo. No cree que nada de lo que ocurre sea real. 

_(Es como si el cuarto parpadeara y se esfumara. Dios mío,¿realmente es Mello quien está sobre ella en esa cama, quitándole el brasier, los jeans, absolutamente todo?)_

De repente, ella devuelve el beso con desesperación, tocando la cicatriz de su cuello con ambas manos.

_(Que sea hermoso para Misa, sólo por esta vez)_

Y solo por esa vez, lo es.

***

Siguen como siempre, después de aquello. En el cuarto del hotel hay chocolate suficiente como para cubrir el suelo con envoltorios.

_(Guarda la esperanza de que algún día, al llegar la noche, él esté lo suficientemente cansado como para hacerla suya de nuevo)_

Pero Mello siempre se duerme y a Misa le aterra pedirle explicaciones. La doctrina de Wammy regresa a su mente, le grita en sus oídos: te está usando, te usa, solo eso,Misa. Tuvo sexo contigo para darte algo a cambio de tus servicios, de modo que se asegure de tenerte consigo hasta

_(el final)_

que agarre a Kira.

_(¿Por qué iba a elegirte sino? Ya lo sabes,Misa, en comparación con Mello eres tonta)_

_(Simplemente lo harías cualquier cosa. Te usó. No le importas en absoluto)_

Misa trata de pensar en otra cosa mientras que se cepilla el cabello. 

_(Estoy rubia de nuevo, Mello, nada de raices oscuras y todo es por ti, como de costumbre)_

Mello no está usándola, porque Misa no ha hecho nada peligroso. A lo sumo espiar a Matt, con cuatro cámaras que enfocan su rostro.A Misa le alegra saber que Matt está a salvo.

_(No es como si fuera Mello, además de que él está enamorado de Kira, pero me es atractivo mirarlo)_

_(si están usando a alguien aquí es al pobre Matt)_

Las luces del apartamento son muy tenues y debajo de ellas, Matt no parece el súper modelo masculino que trajo en vela a Japón durante los últimos cinco años, sino una persona como cualquier otra. Cuando nadie le dice que no lo haga, se pone ropa que no combina sin darse cuenta siquiera.

Parece estar siempre aburrido, aunque con frecuencia trata de flirtear con Mogi, que a cada minuto que pasa luce más y más incó sugiere que cenen, sin entusiasmo alguno en la voz, pero Matt insiste en que está bien.

Matt dice que le alegra tener a Light ocupado con su trabajo últimamente. Es gracias a eso que puede jugar videojuegos todo lo que quiera.

-Entre otras cosas aún más interesantes, si es que te interesa, Mogi.-Agrega, guiñándole un ojo.

Mogi niega con la cabeza, tan compulsivamente que Misa cree verlo temeroso de sufrir grandes torturas.

-¿Estás segura?No debes preocuparte de que sea algo tan perverso. Saldré en Kohaku.-Matt se ríe con ganas, ahogando la música de sus videojuegos.-No sé cantar,pero llamé a mi agente, le dije que quería conocer a Takada y ser la estrella del próximo programa. Media hora más tarde dialogaba con un representante del Festival, acerca de mi vestuario. Haremos el ridículo.

Misa se ríe estúpidamente, imaginando al pobre Matt con un micrófono en la mano, en vez de un videojuego o su habitual caja de cigarrillos.

_(no tiene importancia, sus fans lo adoran aunque no sepa cantar)._

-¿Para qué irás, entonces?

-Soy un niño con un sueño.-Matt parecía hablar en serio.-Es una broma,Mogi.

-No obtuve mi pasaporte hasta los dieciséis, ya sabes, básicamente soy ese estudiante de intercambio que llega y nunca se va.-Matt comienza a reír.-Cuando llegué, pensaba que un "Kohahu" era un bollo de arroz. No tenía la menor idea de que se trataba de un concurso y menos de canto. La familia de intercambio que me había acogido comenzó a reírse de mi ingenuidad al decir que no podía esperar a comerme uno antes de regresar a casa.

Mogi se ríe un poco, algo nervioso aún.

-¿Y tus verdaderos motivos?

-Tengo algo que decir mientras que estoy al aire. Ya verás qué.-Matt le guiña un ojo.-La mitad de este país mira el Kohaku. Y con Takada al mando, TODOS querrán presenciarlo,¿no?

Misa ajusta sus audífonos. Cree que Matt confesará ser el segundo Kira (pero eso ya sería demasiado).

-Supongo.-Adhiere Mogi.

-Takada cree que puede hacer lo que quiera porque es la portavoz de Kira.

Por extraño que parezca, Mogi no le presiona para que se explique (Misa querría que lo hiciera, porque le interesa lo que Matt piensa sobre Takada, eso podría ser importante para el caso, coño), sólo espera sentado a que Matt termine con sus videojuegos.

-Light fue con esa a la Universidad, por cierto.-Matt no guardó mucho cuidado al empezar a hablar de repente.-Por eso sé quién es.

-O sea que es mentira eso de "conocerle".

-No soy tan idiota como para mentir a ese punto. Light y Kiyomi salieron una vez, por ese entonces. Esa pobre perra se hace ilusiones con él por eso, cree que realmente significó algo. Parece que no le importa que viviéramos juntos por cinco años.-Matt soltó el mando de su consola para sacar su encendedor, observando la llama que se prende.-También obvia el hecho de que él trabaja duramente para que la gente como ella sea ejecutada luego.

-Matt...

-Se atrevió a decirme que dormían juntos. Que sabía que Light y yo no compartíamos el mismo cuarto desde hacía meses. Estúpida perra soñadora.

Se quitó uno de los guantes y lo colocó sobre la lona del encendedor.

-Le he dicho que Light jamás me engañaría con alguien como ella. Las posibilidades siguen siendo nulas.

Matt suspiró. Mogi parecía abochornado. Y mucho.

-Solo sabe que existo porque Light la dejó para empezar a salir conmigo. No he dicho nada en público sobre la índole de la relación. Y nadie lo anunció a la prensa. Solía bromear diciendo que lo incomodaría la opinión de la he dicho que no me importaba. Pero no es eso, simplemente...Por el momento, nada es más importante que el caso. Pelea por el mundo entero.

-Matt...

-No me malentiendas. Si me comparas con él, soy un idiota, pero me doy cuenta de lo IMPORTANTE que es atrapar a Kira. Tanto que es loco solo intentarlo.-Se detiene solo para prender un cigarrillo y Mogi no habla.

-Qué imbécil soy. Light quiere que el mundo sea un lugar verdaderamente seguro. Es buena persona, de hecho, lo mejor que te vas a encontrar y trata de mandar a Kira a la silla eléctrica. Y lo único en mi mente ahora tiene que ver con anunciarnos de novios en Kohaku, netamente para ver la cara de Takada cuando lo diga. Qué egoísta soy.-Recalcó Matt. Mogi se encogió de hombros y lo interrumpió de nuevo.

-Entiendo eso,pero...

-En realidad no es solo por Takada,¿sabes?

Mogi se sobresalta en su silla.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Nunca tuviste la impresión de que morirías?

-Un par de veces.

Matt hace un ademán negativo con las manos, sosteniendo el cigarrillo prendido, haciendo dibujos con el humo.

-Dudo que haya sido como conmigo, ánimo de ofender.

Mogi se encoge de hombros y alza una ceja. Matt comienza a hablar.

-A los diez años me dio meningitis.-Matt se humedeció los labios.-Pensaron que moriría en menos de una semana. Era hijo único. Mis padres me trajeron rabinos y sacerdotes. Durante la cuarentena tiraron aceite de jazmín en mi cabeza.

"Mis chances de sobrevivir eran de un 50% en un total de cien. Y eso con grandes daños al cerebro. No perdería el habla y oído con mucha suerte. El caso es que dejé el hospital tres semanas más tarde de que me dieran el diagnóstico fatal, y estaba completamente compraron ese aceite hasta el día en que los mataron. Pero yo sabía que no me salvé gracias a esa cosa.

-El cerebro humano trabaja de modo extraño. Me imaginé mejorando cuando estaba enfermo. Tenía diez años y me repetía que NO podía morir así. Cuando estaba medio despierto quiero decir. Era un truco de mi propia mente. Si me lo decía durante el tiempo suficiente, escaparía de la muerte. Me pasó lo mismo con el tipo que me acosaba.

-Eso no es lo que siento ahora. Tengo la impresión de que no hay escapatoria muerte vendrá por mí,Mogi.

Matt se apaga el cigarrillo en la mano enguantada.

-Sin que Light lo sepa, he ido a visitar cuatro médicos. Ninguno ve que esté enfermo, teniendo en cuenta que soy modelo homosexual. A ellos les sorprende, pero a mí no.

Mogi parece no saber qué responder, a pesar de que murmura una palabra que es tragada por la banda sonora del juego de Matt.

-Tienes veinticinco años. No vas a morir tan joven.

-Sabía que dirías algo así.-Matt le guiña un ojo y pone pausa a su juego.-A lo mejor te he mentido para justificarme en mis caprichos. Solo para que sea justo revelar que Light es lo mejor que me pasó en la vida y no puedo evitar decirlo en público porque sé que me queda poco tiempo.

_(Pobre Matt. Misa no entiende por qué quiere tanto a ese hombre tan malo)_

De repente, Matt coloca una de sus manos enguantadas sobre la rodilla de Mogi, que se levanta, dejándole tocar la almohada del sofá en su lugar. Matt vuelve a sonreír y Misa entiende por qué ha sido famoso tanto tiempo. Parece hacerlo con sinceridad.

-¿Verdad que no fumas,Mogi?

-No.

-Eso pensé. Cuando L. me arrestó, era casi siempre Matsuda el que me cedía algún que otro cigarrillo. Ojalá supieras lo que es un vicio. Te haría más humano a mis esa regla para todos,menos Light.

Matt deja la habitación,pero Misa no lo nota, porque Mello la llama por celular.

***

Cita hechos, sentado a su lado en la MISMA cama. Han pasado tres semanas. Es raro que tenga las manos sin guantes. Ahora arranca la envoltura de un chocolate con ellas, mientras que habla.

-Ni siquiera el Presidente de Estados unidos tiene tantos guardaespaldas como Takada. Secuestrar a la perra es una proeza.-Misa se da cuenta de que el esmalte de sus uñas comienza a irse y se muerde los labios, preguntándose si tendrá oportunidad de arreglarse mejor la próxima vez.-Lo bueno es que no todos ellos tienen permiso de portar armas.

-¿Pero algunos sí?

-Los principales del grupo, desde luego. Calculo que uno de cada tres, por ejemplo.

-Misa pensaba que en Japón era ilegal...

-Desde hace años que no hay más leyes que las aplicadas por Kira, así que cierra la ías estar al tanto.-Mello se come la barra de un bocado.

-Además, estoy convencido de que no te dispararán si tengo a Takada conmigo.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

Mello se obstina al contestar.

-Lo sé.

_(Cállate,Misa, ni pienses en volver a preguntar algo tan estúpido, sé buena por una maldita vez por y para Mello,niña boba)_

-¿Cómo?

_(porque Mello quiere creer que el mundo es mejor de lo que la gente dice)_

Por un segundo traidor parece que intenta convencerse a sí mismo. Entonces acaricia sus cabellos y un escalofrío le recorre la espalda

_(debe tener razón, sin embargo)_

antes de que todas sus inquietudes

_(aunque pueda equivocarse y Misa pueda morir, porque Mello no es perfecto)_

desaparezcan.

-Lo prometo.

Misa le cree.

***

Misa conoció a Mello en la escuela

_(la desesperación hacía sus ojos más brillantes que los de los demás y no ha cambiado desde entonces)_

y sabe que no le mentiría, ni siquiera en estas circunstancias, cuando está armada y Takada aparece en la otra acera, vestida con colores opacos

_(Matt tenía razón, Dios mío,parece prostituta cara)_

justo cuando a ella le toca humo por todos lados. La escena es confusa, por los autos y las multitudes. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas cuando pisa muy fuerte el acelerador, dibujando eses y casi chocando.

_(Misa no sabe manejar bien,¿por qué debe ser tan estúpida y torpe en la ruta?)_

Es lo que piensa, riendo como tonta por segundos que se alargan en horas. Es tan idiota que para dejar de reír, debe morderse el labio inferior.Y fuerte, muy fuerte...

_(Mello,mi pobre y querido Mello, Misa no sabe hacer nada bien)_

hasta parar finalmente, cinco minutos después, saliendo del auto con sangre bajándole por el mentón. Los guardias la apuntan, pero se dice que es solo para asustarle. Quieren que vaya con ellos por las buenas. Porque la última vez que Mello le dijo algo, fue que nada le pasaría. Y

Misa no tiene motivos para desconfiar. Ni ahora, ni nunca.

Mello la espera en una Iglesia de Nagano. Van a celebrar juntos su victoria, con chocolate y champaña. Y luego harán el amor, oh sí, justo ahí. Incluso si para lograrlo debe dispararle a los guardias. Aunque tenga que pisar el acelerador y asarles por encima. Porque ella...

Recuerda...

Decir...

_(Me duele,Mello,Dios mío)_

_(los papeles sobre la cama, la fea caligrafía, las palabras dulces, su nombre en cada página)_

_(Él está ahí, no sabe cómo ha llegado, tiene casi quince años de nuevo, se sienta junto a ella y su hermosa voz lee solo para que la escuche deleitada)_

_(Mello usa un rosario debajo de su camiseta para que nadie se color preferido es el negro y le sigue el gusta jugar fútbol sólo porque Near no lo hace. Mello quiere...)_


End file.
